Lynda Carter
Lynda Carter portrayed Wonder Woman in The New Original Wonder Woman. Significant roles *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman in Wonder Woman (1975-1979) *Brooke Newman in The Last Song (1980) *Rita Hayworth in Rita Hayworth: The Love Goddess (1983) *Helen Durant in Mike Hammer: Murder Takes All (1989) *Elizabeth Shields in Hawkeye (1994-1995) *Diane Young in Someone to Love Me (1998) *Governor Jessman in Super Troopers (2001) *Principal Powers in Sky High (2005) *Pauline in Hazzard (2005) *Lorraine Dillon in Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2005) *Lorraine Dillon in Law & Order (2005) *Moira Sullivan in Smallville (2007) *President of the United States in Supergirl (2016) Quotes *"I hope she has fun with it. I wish her well. I’m just glad she’s going to be out there again. Maybe she’ll get her own show again." *"I care more about the character continuing than holding on to my piece of it." *"Maybe that’s better. She won’t have to carry the whole film. It takes the pressure off." *"I'm in her corner, I just hope they write well for her! I'm very hopeful she embodies the essence of Wonder Woman. It's less about super powers and more about heart and intellect and a sense of right and wrong with a goodness in her. Often times, writers really want to take a male superhero and dress him up as a female, and that's just not who she is. They make Wonder Woman a macho Superman type character -- they make her mean -- and that's not who she is." *"Well, I was missing the red, white and blue, I have to say. Maybe there's a lot more color in it than what we saw in the picture. It's almost impossible to play a superhero anyway. You can't. You just have to play a character that happens to do these amazing things. That's the only way you can do it. And the costumes all take care of themselves, but it was a little more – I'll have to wait and see. I hate to comment on something that I haven't seen and I'm very supportive of Gal Gadot. I'm very supportive of them doing Wonder Woman, putting her in any capacity. I think she needs to be out there. ... It's high time somebody took a chance and did it and so I'm really happy about that." *"I would love to be involved in a creative position of it. I know so much about what people want from it, I think, that just being as a consultant on a movie. I think it needs a woman." *"Well it’s not so much that I want to cameo, if I have a part, if there was something that was nice about it, or if it was a piece that meant something, whether if I was the mother, or an image from the past, or whatever it is, then it would be a little bit different. But to do a walk on as a cameo, for the fun of it, I probably wouldn’t do it." *"I’ve spoken to Patty Jenkins. She talked to me on the phone about the character, and we were trying to see if I could do something with the movie, but it didn’t work out. The timing was off, and I was doing other things and couldn’t get over to where they were shooting." *"I might in a sequel, but at this point in my life, I pretty much do new parts in things. There’s someone else doing the role now, and that’s OK. They should do it. I support Gal wholeheartedly, and I wish her and Patty all the success in the world." *"The reason she existed in the first place was that, when she came on the scene, there was nothing for girls to look up to. We’re still fighting the same fight. We still need more female role models. But Wonder Woman is much more than a cartoon character. She’s fighting for truth and justice and the secret self that exists in all women and girls. There’s a moral fiber and a goodness about her that all women have." *"What I find interesting is that they didn’t look at the larger picture. I agree that the issue of gender equality is much larger than any character is, and I understand that a comic book character should not be representative of something that is that important. I agree with that. What I disagree with is this idea about Wonder Woman. She’s an iconic defender, she’s archetypal. It’s the ultimate sexist thing to say that’s all you can see, when you think about Wonder Woman, all you can think about is a sex object." *"Yeah, so? Superman had a skintight outfit that showed every little ripple, didn’t he? Doesn’t he have a great big bulge in his crotch? Hello! So why don’t they complain about that? And who says Wonder Woman is “white”? I’m half-Mexican. Gal Gadot is Israeli. The character is an Amazonian princess, not “American.” They’re trying to put her in a box, and she’s not in a box." Trivia * She and Tyler Hoechlin, who plays as Superman on The CW show Supergirl, are alumnus of Arizona State University. Category:Wonder Woman cast